The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. In a game of tennis the ball typically travels very fast (i.e., one or two seconds to travel from one side of the court to the other side), and in many situations a player has no time to take a big swing or step. Taking a short and powered stroke and step while keeping the hands in front of the body is often an effective technique, which is contemplated to become a prominent feature in future games of tennis. It is believed that correct racquet and body position during a swing is best practiced without a ball and with some distinctive point of attention to give the player opportunity to learn, practice, remember and use the practiced techniques in an actual game. By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some currently existing devices for practicing a tennis swing comprise a movable object within a closed housing that creates a sound, for example, without limitation, by striking the interior of the housing or by pushing air through openings in the housing to create a whistling sound. Other current devices do not include a movable object and instead create a sound when a portion of the device vibrates or when air moves across particular areas of the device such as, but not limited to, holes or corrugated tubes.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.